Human For A WeekRewrite
by Hotshot94
Summary: (omfg! UPDATE)I'm rewriting it. First chapter up and the cat and tails are gone! The transformers Armada characters are turned human for a period of time, can they figure out what did it, can they deal with being human? Read to find out. Chapter 2!
1. The beginning

Author notes: all right peoples, listen up! I'm rewriting my old Human For A Week story!! Because the old one sucked. And just so you know, I dropped the cat ear things and the tails two. And as you will know, I will tell how they turn human WHEN THEY CHANGE BACK. Alright with that said I think it's safe to say that I'll give you two chapters (if you like the first alright?) since I was a complete.well I'll just say it. Ass for writing it the way I did, I rushed so I'll go back and make those corrections, I decided that it is worth it for the readers to have a correct and grammar perfect story to read.I guess.and flame this two if you want, s'your opinion after all, isn't it? All right here I go. Bumblebee is the original artist of The Transformers Armada bots turned human, no I am not the one who drew them, and I was hoping I had made that clear. Oh well. And I do not own Transformers Armada. Only Hasbro does!  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Human For A Week (The Rewrite)  
  
The Beginning  
  
The low buzz of the computer by the recharge bed (that is found in every Autobots' quarters) was what snapped the young man with the golden hair out of his sleep. But this is no man. This is a Transformer, a being from a distant war bound planet known as Cybertron. This "former" Transformers name was Hotshot. The young man opened his sky blue eyes, no longer the former optics they once were, and it took him a moment to take all that was coming into his senses. It was strange; he had always had a reddish screen came across his optic sensors when he came out of recharge. Then he breathed in from an involuntary motion that all people, human people, know how to do. The sensation frightened him.  
  
"Wha-What's-," Hotshot stopped talking, it was no longer just a sound, it was another sensation, the sensation of vibration to the throat when talking. Almost without thinking, he brought his arm up and with his hand he touched his throat. The sense of touch kicked in when his gloved hand touched the jackets cuff that pushed against his neck. It felt so . . . different. Hotshot felt his eyes go wide in shock, a very familiar feeling, but the realization of a fast beating heart was not to him. He sat up quickly, taking the hand off his neck and planting it clear where the feeling of his heart was pounding, he was sweating from fright and his breathing had picked up. What on Cybertron was going on? How did this happen, and why him? Knowing no one would answer these questions; still in a state of fright and shock he looked over himself. He had boots that were black on the foot and went yellow the rest of the way up. Then tucked inside them were red pants with many pockets on the sides. A red long sleeved shirt was under his yellow jacket that was cut at the elbows and attached together with buckles. The Autobots symbol was still on his shoulder, just on the jacket's shoulder side. And on his hands were black gloves that he still looked at in fascination. Then reached up and touched the top of his head, feeling something he couldn't recognize by touch. On his head were really goggles that use to be his visor.  
  
"This is really getting freaky," Hotshot's voice was faint, still from shock. "Maybe. . .maybe it's just a dream?" With saying that he took his right hand and pinched his cheek. It made his cheek feel sore and he quickly let his cheek go and then started rubbing it. "Nope. . .it hurts to much to not be real." Then he finally seemed to notice how much smaller he was. He sat in the middle, looking all around, turning his head this way and that. Standing up he and taking his time making sure that learning how to walk steadily along the way is important knowing how high he is up. Hotshot looked over the edge when he reached it. Far enough down to jump, but with his new bound legs he didn't know if he'd land on his feet.  
  
"What's life without taking chances?" Hotshot grinned to himself, even though he felt fear at the mere sight of looking down. Holding his breath, he jumped. And as he expected, he did not land on his feet but right of his arf.  
  
"OK. . .That really hurt," He said it slowly getting up with effort from the lingering pain. Transformers could feel pain and all, but it wasn't as lingering or like this at all. Then he walked to the door that slid open when he got near. Looking down both ways of the hall, left and right, and saw no one. There was hardly any noise besides the recurring buzz from his computer in his quarters. Then he caught glance of a person running down a different hall that intersected with the one he was in now. He jumped when he heard the door sliding shut behind him, then quickly turned his attention back to the now empty intersect. He finally got the will to run, and quickly came to the intersection he was quickly knocked down on his side, feeling even more pain than before when he jumped. When he looked up from the daze he was in from being knocked so hard and quickly, he found a man staring down at him that seemed to of gained his footing before he fell with him.  
  
This man had red hair that was mostly hidden by a bandana that was a deep blue color and had a red cross on it. Right away without even having to look at the detail of this mans clothes he knew exactly who it was.  
  
"Redalert? That really you?" Hotshot asked sitting up fully. The red haired man nodded, sweat droplets coming down on his face, probably from worry.  
  
"So it even happened to you, Hotshot," Redalert breathed from true shock and looking at his friends human form, which looked like the plain hotshot only, well human.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Brent: well that's the first chapter! I didn't know how people would really like this so I made it short just in case.  
  
Hotshot: you really did need to rewrite this anyway *sounds disgusted as he reads the other *  
  
Brent: shut it, I realized that, OK?  
  
Hotshot: uh huh, sure.  
  
R&R please 


	2. The Golden Haired Leader

Hotshot: *very excited that he was actually mentioned in a review and NOT in the human part * *starts to babble on about it like it's never happened with fan girls before * (yeah right . . .you all gawk at the over sized Hot Wheel I know it ha-ha!!!.Another term, "Rainbow" know what it means?! Ha- ha!!! ...God that was stupid back to the notes))  
  
Brent: *pops some aspirin in his mouth * it's ganna be a LOOOOOOONG night .. .((I do not own Transformers: ARMADA, laugh at my skits with hotshot . . . I dare ya, boost his pride-COMMON!!!)) (*Went trigger happy with the Caps Lock *) (and for all you people who are just tuning into my human for a week story, why not go check out the website that inspired me to write human for a week itself.lol well it was Bumblebees artwork, of all the bots human. Well come on, give the guy credit, go see 'em!!)  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Human For a Week (Rewrite)-Chapter 2  
  
Red alert and Hotshot were still in their same positions from when we left off. (Narrator like voice saying that line-so use your imagination.*sarcasm * only story that asked you that right?) Hotshot was relieved that he wasn't the only one human, but then it terrified him that if only the Autobots on earth were human then the Decipticons would have no problem enslaving the mincons on earth. Suddenly a grey glove came into Hotshot's view. It was Redalert's hand.  
  
"Need a hand getting up?" Redalert's voice was still frightened from what Hotshot could tell but he nodded and took the offer. Redalert pulled Hotshot up to his feet and watched Hotshot rub his shoulder.  
  
"Did I really knock you down that hard?"  
  
"Well you were going top speed, I'd say yes," Said a little jokingly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I could have sworn I saw someone running this way," Redalert peered past Hotshot down the hall. "And I just had to know if this happened to anyone else . . ." Hotshot looked over his shoulder to look two.  
  
"Did this 'someone' have any familiar features? Or something that reminded you of another bot?"  
  
"Hmm," Redalert seemed to be thinking. "He had golden hair...and a band on his head ...It reminded me of-OPTIMUS!"  
  
"It was Optimus?" Hotshot could of never pictured their leader as a human before, this was going to be odd.  
  
"Yes! It was him, nothing else could resemble that band on his head."  
  
"Well we have to find him then!" Hotshot practically shouted. "He'll have a plan to fix this I'm sure!"  
  
"But Hotshot what if he.doesn't." Redalert watched Hotshot take off down the hall before he had even finished his sentence. He sighed, "This kid's always jumping the gun."  
  
* * *  
  
Optimus ran almost with out tiring. He knew his way; it was just taking longer to get to the control room with his human legs. They were shorter, but long for a human. His hair was indeed golden and he wore the band with his ears covered with the cat like resemblance. His eyes were a darker blue then Hotshot's and more older looking then hotshots almost childish wide eyes. By this time his breathing was hard from running and he finally reached the control room.  
  
"I have to all everyone here," Optimus quietly said to himself as the doors slid open so he could enter. "Everyone else must be a human two, it would be too ironic for just me to be the only one." He was panting slightly, trying to gain his breath back. He turned his head to where Alexis usually worked, there was an intercom hooked there in case the kids ever had to reach anyone in the base. "Perfect!"  
  
He quickly ran to it, and his fingers danced across the touch pads. Soon a screen came up so he knew he was going to be broadcasted through out the base. He pressed a dark colored touch pad and began to speak.  
  
"Autobots! I need all of you to report to the Control room admittedly!"  
  
* * *  
  
It was definitely Optimus' voice. Yet it was somehow different. It must have been because the transformer ancient of robotics was gone, Redalert thought coming to the conclusion. Hotshot must have some common sense because that was exactly where he was heading  
  
"Common Redalert! Your to slow!" Hotshot called over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Redalert growled, he never could think with Hotshot's big mouth dragging him out of his thoughts like a cat finally seizing its prize mouse. Soon they reached the control room door, and waited for it to open. As soon as it did, Hotshot and Redalert saw their leader, at a very different point of view.  
  
"Holy cow!" Hotshot exclaimed seeing his leader and knowing for sure because of the headband around his head. Optimus had already turned when hearing the door and was staring at them.  
  
"Hotshot, Redalert?" Optimus asked looking at the two switching back in forth every few seconds as if watching a ping-pong match. They both nodded in union.  
  
"Hey Optimus, do you have any idea how this happened?" Hotshot asked stepping forward a step. Optimus turned his head directly at him, this time not needing to look back at Redalert.  
  
"No I'm afraid I-," Optimus was cut off by a sudden scream. The scream that belonged to Alexis.  
  
+~+~+~+~+  
  
Hotshot: *going on about it still *  
  
Brent: I___I Stop talking I'm out of Aspirin!!!!  
  
Hotshot: well I never *looks offended and turns his back to him crossing his arms in a childish manner *  
  
Brent: *holding head * Thank you .I knew if there wasn't a physical off button, there must be a mental one.now then, hope you liked this chapter, love supsnse sorry ha-ha! And thank you all for your reviews for my first rewrite chapter!!  
  
R&R again Please. (Would you believe it, only *counts on fingers * Hotshot: *sighs * Moron.9 days 'till Christmas.''' Me: . . .Oh yeah! Well happy . . . er . . . Almost Christmas then. . . )) 


	3. Broken Wings

****

Brent: you people suck...

Hotshot: *grinning big* What? You mean because they only talked about me? Ha-ha!!!  
  
Brent: *glares at him* Yeah Hotshot!! That's exactly it!

Starscream: And what about me??? Nothing, no sympathy-sadness??? 

Brent: I guess not Screamer...but you were really cool in armada!!

Starscream: ....in Energon I don't even have my memory...

Brent: yeah I guess those Quentisons really screwed ya over didn't they?

Starscream: don't rub it in.... (I don't think I even spelt Quentisons right...)

Brent:...well this is taking up enough of your time, so I don't own Transformers Armada or any of the characters or their human designs(those are Bumblebees) 

Enjoy!!

****

Broken Wings

A red glint shined at the top of a tall, thick, sturdy tree. The glint suddenly finished when the one owning the red violet hair turned his head in his sleep. It was Starscream.

He sat plopped up against the trunk of the tree one arm laid over his stomach, the other hanging limp to dangle over the edge of the tree branch he sat on. He once sat plopped up on cluster of sturdy and thick branches. That was when he had been his transformer self, but now he was human. The breeze moved the long red violet bangs out of his closed eyes for a moment before they were almost completely concealed again. His hair was up in an old swords men style. The hair tied so tightly that it looked like it was standing up only with the lace around it, and a bun poking out from the top. The sun light danced gracefully all around him and on his hair making it glisten more.

A bird glided down and perched itself on the arm draped over Starscreams stomach. Starscream had been barely moving besides his chest barely moving up and down from his light breathing, the bird must of mistaken him for a branch. The suddenly slight pressure on his arm made Starscreams eyes open half way, looking at the bird at first without a care. Then taking notice of how big the bird was sent his eyes all the way open in shock. 

He slammed himself upward making the bird flutter away in fright. But before Starscream could react any more, one of the feathers that had fallen off the birds had caught his attention. He caught it, no longer shocked, not really feeling anything, just staring at the feather. His eyes widened in horror realizing he didn't have his own wings by instinct. Starscream let go of the feather and grabbed at his back with his hands, there he caught the hilt of two swords, and yanked them out. They glistened in the sun, almost blinding him. They were beautiful swords, but he couldn't catch his breath because he no longer had his precious wings. He let the swords go numbly and they both fell in different directions going down, but they both ended up slicing into the ground and standing up.

He felt himself beginning to slip from not holding on to the branch. It was too late, he couldn't even try to make a grab for the branch. On the way down he missed one by luck, but landed on his back in a thicket of bushes bouncing up once before landing completely still. He watched one of the white feathers float down, it disappearing in a cloud of sunlight then reappearing from it. His head hurt so badly from the fall, and a little from being overwhelmed. As the feather began to float to land on his knee, he lost consciousness. 

*****

"Do you think he's dead, Billy?" It was Fred, and his voice was shaky. Billy scratched his head looking at the man in the bush. They were on their way to the Autobots base when they came across the violet-red-haired man.

"Well he's breathing," Billy examined the man more. "But he sure is weird looking, isn't he? Just look at that design on his cheek." It was true. There was a design running down both his eyes to his cheeks, but they curled into an interesting way in three places. Billy looked around and saw a sword on his right, and another on his left.

"What's with his hair?" Fred asked, bringing Billy's attention back to the man. 

"Maybe he's a swords man," Billy had picked up a stick while saying this. "I've seen them in old fighting movies." Billy began to slightly jab the man with the stick.

"Billy! What are you doing?" Fred almost yelled at him.

"Nothing," Billy started, "I'm just seeing if he'll wake up-AHHH!!" As Billy had started poking him, Starscream had woken up.

His eyes shot open and his hand, almost as fast as lightning, grabbed the stick jabbing him in the side. "Stop it!" His voice was still the same old Starscream voice, just a little more scratchy from anger. But the deep red eyes flashed at them was what most likely gave him away. Billy let go of the stick, realizing who it was. 

"It's-it's," Billy began, "It's-SUNSCREEN!!" Starscreams anger flared more. 

"That's Starscream you babbling idiot!" Starscream yelled at him, trying to get up off the bush. Billy and Fred glanced at each other. Then turned on their hills and ran like they were running for their lives. All the way screaming bloody murder that he would kill them. 

Starscream finally got out of the bushes clinging thorns and tangled branches, to only land his stomach when he tripped on a rock beginning to run after them. All the anger flooded out of him as he watched them disappear out of sight, but could still hear the eco of their screams. He sat up on his knees, and finally got a good look at himself. 

What his canape use to be, was now a jacket design with whitish fur on either side near his neck. His top jacket was bulky and somewhat looked like what his chest area looked like when he was a transformer. The rest was a suit that covered him entirely, but his top jacket covered his chest area that was also covered with the body suit. It wasn't skin tight but lose, but he was still pretty thin in his waist area. His arms were not very bulky, but they did look like they could handle a sword with ease. His hands were covered with gray gloves that had buckles at the top where they stopped near his elbow. He had boots that were almost exactly the same way. They were gray with black buckles where they covered his knees. Starscream didn't see the need for the buckle at the tip of his toe on the boots, but he didn't give it a second thought. 

"What the hell is going on," He breathed out, moving the bangs that half coved his left eye, then let them fall again. He looked around and spotted one of his swords to the right. It made his heart sink, knowing it was his former wing. Starscream pushed at the ground with his hands, and got his feet flat, then got up. He wobbled a little, not use to using muscles like humans did, and slowly walked to the sword. 

It shone in the light, but it didn't blind him like it did before. The silk that was wrapped around the hilt was a deep purple, left over silk hung off it braided and moving slightly in the lingering breeze. The sword must be very sharp to of sliced the earth the way it did, and still be all the way standing up. Starscream reached out and raped his figures around the hilt and pulled it out. It was smudged where it had entered the earth from the damp soil, but it didn't make the sword any less beautiful and deadly. He looked at it a few moments more, one palm open and letting the blade rest there, while his other hand still had the hilt in a clinched manner. Then put the sword away, tiring to make it go in strait. 

The other was not far away from where his first had landed, and he walked over to it as well. He didn't have to yank as hard as he did with the first, because it was in dryer dirt. It wasn't as smudged as the first either. Though it wasn't as decorated as the one with the silk wrapped sword, it still looked just as beautiful. He got the impression that this was his normal wing, the one that didn't come off when he was in battle. It didn't matter though, but he found that he didn't want to lose either sword now. Starscream put this sword away as well. 

He looked up at the sky, the morning sun clearly visible and the crisp blue with no clouds in sight. He felt like a bird with clipped wings, never able to feel the gust of wind that once helped take him off the ground again. Then he realized he could never make it back to the moon base like a human. He felt helpless, but his pride wouldn't let him wallow in self pity for long. Then he looked in the direction that the two children had taken off in. He knew where they were going. He knew he couldn't go there, but he started there any way. Walking slowly at a steady pace, he followed the slight tracks of tennis shoes.

*****

"Is he following us?" Billy yelled over his shoulder terrified.

"I. Don't. Know." Fred was already out of breath, but they were only a few yards from the Autobots entrance. The door slid open and the two ran in. They skidded to a stop and tried desperately to catch their breaths again. 

"Was that really Starscream?" Billy asked, remember how the man had corrected his name. 

"He sounded like him," Fred was still trying to catch his breath and had his hands on his knees and was slightly bent over. They both jumped when they heard a sheik. 

"Hey that kind of like-" Billy had started. Fred finished for him.

"Alexis..."

==================

Brent: yay! I updated!!!  
  
Starscream(human): really...how interesting...*doesn't really care*

  
Brent: you know, you don't have to be moody all the time, where's my thank you for having you as the center of attention for this chapter? hmm??

Starscream: you don't get one...  
  
Brent: *sigh*...Read and Review please


	4. Meeting Part One

Author Notes: (READ, ...if you want to)

Hotshot: OMFG is right....how the hell does it take a guy two months to write another chapter for a freaking fan fiction?!?!  
  
uhhhhh......

Hotshot:

anyways...cough cough wondering why she screamed eh? can't wait no longer eh?

Hotshot: bet you they can...  
  
............

Hotshot: quit stalling and get on with the story already! jeez...

fine, fine...I do not own transformers armada or any of the characters! welcome to a new chapter of Human For A Week by the way.(it's ganna be short, cuz well I'm at my aunts at the moment and I don't get time to write...well at least it's something '' ))

**Human For A Week **

Meeting Part One

"Alexis!" the rugged man hissed. Alexis stumbled back in surprise. She knew the voice, but the body didn't fit.

"S-smokescreen?" Alexis stuttered in shock. She thought, but dared not believe. It couldn't be, it _can't_ be, she told herself. The man closed his eyes, then reopened them as if he was in thought.

"Yeah it's me," Smokescreen grumbled. This just wasn't a good morning. Before he had been given night watch, something he despised more then anything. But waking after falling asleep on his watch and finding himself to be a human. That turned his whole morning into hell from then.

Alexis couldn't help but stare, it was a bizarre sight to take in. Before she could of never pictured any of the Autobots human. But seeing Smokescreen human seemed to just seem right. He looked like a human, but still had his Smokescreen characteristics...He still had a friendly look, the eyes didn't seem to change much in color. His height was noticeable though. He was probably only as tall as she was.

"What?" he asked noticing her stare. Alexis was pulled out of thought.

"Oh, um, nothing I just-"

"Alexis!" both Fred and Billy shouted running down the hall from up behind her. Alexis turned half way to see them before Billy grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"We'll protect you!" Fred declared.

"Yeah, we won't let this guy get you!" Billy added.

"Guys, I don't need-" She had started before Billy cut her off.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want with Alexis?" ordered Billy, waving a hand back at Alexis to silence her. Smokescreen was taken back by the sudden entrance of the two boys.

Smokescreen tried to assure the boys, "I don't want anything from her."

"Yeah, sure, that's what they all say!" Fred spoke up. Alexis in the mean time was trying to cope with having her personal space barrier broken. She could handle that, yes. But being interrupted and then ignored was something she just couldn't stand.

She finally exploded, "GUYS!" Billy, Fred, and even Smokescreen looked at her. "I don't need saving, or protecting, or need anything from you!" Billy and Fred looked taken back, but Billy soon stomped a foot at her.   
  
"Not in trouble?" he snapped. "Then why the heck did you scream!"  
  
"Everybody screams when they're surprised!"  
  
"I don't!"

"Yeah you do Billy," Fred started, "remember, last Halloween, in the haunted house?"

"Fred!" Billy growled. "You're not helping!"

"Um, boys, maybe you should just settle down," Smokescreen tried to get them to stop fighting. 

"Just who are you?" Billy asked for the second time, not half as friendly as the last questioning. Smokescreen switched his weight to one foot and crossed his arms.

"Really look at me, Billy." Billy kind of glared but did look him over, and smokescreen could see the change in Billy's expression.

"It...it happened to you too?" his voice was stretched as if worried and scared at the same time.

"What do you mean it happened to you too," Smokescreen began, "did you meet another Autobot that was human too?"

"N-n-no...not...not an Autobot," he stammered.

"Yeah it was....it was that Sunscreen guy!" Fred finished him, getting a dirty look from Billy.

"It's Starscream!" Billy corrected him. Smokescreens face screwed up into shock and anger.

"So the Deceptions must be human, too," He grumbled. "Then that's what Primes announcement was about when he told us to get to the control center."

"But I don't understand Smokescreen...what would of changed you human?" Alexis asked after not being able to come up with an answer of her own.

"I don't know, but Optimus might know, so we got to get to the control room as soon as we can. So come on." He turned and started down the hall, Alexis and the boys beginning to follow.

"You know Smokescreen, your really short as a human," Billy noted, "I mean I'm taller then you and I'm just fourteen." Smokescreen grunted in return.

"Now is not a good day to push my buttons kid."

sorry it was so short...gah....well I'll try to update later though alrighty? 


End file.
